


Pocky Day

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, better late than never
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: «Come siamo suscettibili, Doggy~», commenta Rei con tono fintamente stanco nel quale si avverte palese il suo divertimento, «Ed io che volevo solamente aiutarti».«Non avrò mai bisogno del tuo aiuto!»«Suppongo di no, visto che sai benissimo cosa si fa durante il pocky day», concede, «Ma non tutti hanno questa conoscenza… come il nostro caro Adonis-kun. Ma sono certo che Souma-kun o Arashi-kun saranno ben lieti di sopperire a questa mancanza».





	

**Author's Note:**

> **♡** Meglio tardi che mai! La mia prima Kogadonis *commossa* sono felice di averle scritta anche se, come sempre, non sono convinta *ride*
> 
>  **☆** Grazie a Nari che ha fatto da beta e ha approvato la fic (e do la colpa a Umbry per la NaruMika)

È direttamente dalle labbra di Yuta che Hinata prende il piccolo bastoncino di cioccolato e Koga, per quanto voglia mostrarsi indifferente a quel piccolo gesto, non riesce a non sgranare leggermente gli occhi, socchiudendo la bocca per lo stupore.  
“Cosa… diavolo...?”  
È una di quelle giornate in cui i due gemelli sembrano andare d’accordo. Sono seduti l’uno accanto all’altro, più vicini del solito, le cuffie premute sulle orecchie mentre silenziosi mangiano patatine e pocky. Sono così a loro agio da non rendersi neanche conto dello sconcerto del loro senpai per quella ‘tenerezza’.  
«È l’undici novembre~»  
Koga fa un balzo sulla sedia nel sentire il respiro caldo di Sakuma sul suo collo e, mostrando quasi i denti, si allontana per scoccargli un’occhiataccia a suo dire minacciosa. È pronto a sputargli addosso il suo solito ‘maledetto vampiro’, ma Rei lo zittisce infilandogli in bocca un pocky - è stranamente rosso, ma sa di fragola.  
«Sai cosa significa, Doggy?», lo stuzzica ancora Sakuma sorridendo.  
Oogami grugnisce, spezzando con un morso il bastoncino prima che Rei possa fare chissà cosa. Non è uno stupido e sa benissimo cosa significa, si è solo dimenticato la data odierna.  
È il ‘pocky day’. Una delle ‘feste’ più stupide inventate in Giappone - una trovata pubblicitaria, ecco che cosa è!  
«Lo so benissimo», ribatte infatti, scacciando con non poca irritazione la mano di Sakuma che è andata a carezzargli la testa come per lodarlo, «Sono un nobile lupo! Non trattarmi come un cane, maledetto vampiro!», ringhia.  
«Come siamo suscettibili, Doggy~», commenta Rei con tono fintamente stanco nel quale si avverte palese il suo divertimento, «Ed io che volevo solamente aiutarti».  
«Non avrò mai bisogno del tuo aiuto!»  
«Suppongo di no, visto che sai benissimo cosa si fa durante il pocky day», concede, «Ma non tutti hanno questa conoscenza… come il nostro caro Adonis-kun. Ma sono certo che Souma-kun o Arashi-kun saranno ben lieti di sopperire a questa mancanza».  
Koga impiega due secondi netti per collegare le affermazioni di Sakuma ad Adonis, e scatta in piedi come una molla, permettendo al suo corpo di venire mosso dall’istinto e non dalla ragione.  
Impreca a denti stretti, e ignorando il sorrisino che vede spuntare sulle labbra di Rei e anche gli sguardi confusi di Hinata e Yuta, che si sono addirittura tolti le cuffie per seguire meglio l’evolversi di quella situazione, esce dall’aula con lunghe falcate e con le orecchie in fiamme per l’imbarazzo.  
“Maledetto vampiro”, lo insulta mentalmente, dedicando poi i medesimi improperi anche a sé stesso per essersi lasciato trasportare in quel modo. “Per cosa poi?”, si chiede mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia. È sicuro di provare non poco fastidio all'idea che uno di quei due cerchi di spiegare il ‘profondo significato’ del pocky day ad Adonis. Il perché è pure ovvio. Si sente possessivo nei confronti di Otogari e per quel motivo non si sorprende quando tra i suoi pensieri appare frustrata la certezza di non poter avanzare nessuna pretesa su di lui - o ‘marchiare il territorio’ che dir si voglia. Per quanto sia consapevole di quella situazione, non può fare niente per nascondere il fastidio, ed è per quello che sta percorrendo i corridoi dell’istituto alla ricerca del suo compagno, deviando poi la sua ricerca verso l’esterno, nel campo d’atletica.  
In quel modo riesce a individuare il suo profumo in un lampo, anche grazie al suo ottimo olfatto, storcendo però il naso qualche momento dopo quando riconosce un secondo odore, quello di Narukami. Li trova infatti insieme qualche metro dopo, seduti su una delle panchine all’esterno degli spogliatoi.  
Hanno due profumi diversi, totalmente agli antipodi. Narukami odora di fiori, fresco come se non avesse mosso un dito - sembra appena uscito dalla doccia, ma conoscendolo non si è minimamente allenato -, al contrario il suo compagno ha un profumo più intenso, che fa tremare Koga da capo a piedi. Ma lascia perdere ben presto l’analisi di ogni singolo odore che potrebbe ricollegare a Otogari, perché Narukami e Adonis hanno in mano proprio dei pocky… e il fatto che il primo se ne sia appena messo in bocca uno, chiudendo gli occhi e unendo le mani, non lascia presagire nulla di buono.  
Aumenta il passo fino ad eliminare quell’ormai breve distanza, spezzando con l’indice e il pollice il bastoncino di cioccolato non appena si trova abbastanza vicino.  
Si scontra subito con lo sguardo spiazzato dei due e lui stesso si sente altrettanto a disagio per le sue azioni ormai prive di qualsivoglia logica - nella sua testa, almeno, un pizzico di ragione c'è ma agli occhi degli altri deve sicuramente sembrare un folle.  
«Oogami?»  
Si costringe a guardare altrove, imbarazzato e nevoso.  
«Koga-chan è successo qualcosa?», gli chiede Narukami, mangiando il pezzettino del pocky che gli è rimasto, per nulla spaventato o preoccupato.  
«Cercavo solo Adonis», borbotta.  
«Ohh~ perché?»  
Lo sguardo di Arashi brilla di curiosità e Koga sente fremere la necessità di mettersi ai ripari. Non vuole dare spiegazioni, non a quel tipo.  
«Sono fatti miei!», esclama afferrando il polso di Adonis per portarlo via con sé.  
Nota subito Narukami che li saluta con un elegante movimento della mano e un sorrisetto, ma ciò che lo lascia perplesso è il fatto di non incontrare nessun impedimento nel suo prelevare in quel modo Otogari. Conosce la forza di Adonis ed è certo che non la stia usando per fermarlo. Come sempre lo sta sottovalutando e, ovviamente, la cosa lo fa un po’ irritare. Infatti è lui stesso a bloccarsi quando sono ormai lontani da Narukami e da altri sguardi indiscreti.  
«Non mi hai fermato».  
«Non mi piace usare la forza con chi è più debole», mormora in risposta Adonis, «È successo qualcosa?», aggiunge poi.  
«Nh… non sono debole!», ribatte con tono nervoso, ritrovandosi poi a distogliere lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello di Otogari, «E non è successo niente».  
Non ha nessuna scusa o spiegazione da dare al suo compagno. E ovviamente dire la verità gli sembra talmente fuori luogo da sentire ancora le orecchie bruciare.  
«Credo non sia stato educato nei confronti di Narukami andare via così», gli fa notare Adonis.  
«Neanche lui lo era con quei maledetti bastoncini», sputa storcendo il naso.  
«...», Adonis si prende un momento per riflettere dinnanzi alla risposta di Koga, guardando prima il compagno e poi gli stessi pocky rimasti in mano, «Mi ha detto che oggi è il pocky day», spiega.  
«Sì lo è! Quelli te li ha dati Narukami?»  
Adonis scuote la testa.  
«È stato Kagehira», risponde, «Ha fatto una cosa con Narukami prima di andare via…».  
«… ha fatto cosa?!», esclama riportando lo sguardo su Adonis, mostrandosi sorpreso per quell’affermazione.  
L’altro resta in silenzio per un istante, come per soppesare le parole da utilizzare, preferendo poi prendere uno dei bastoncini per mimare il gesto mormorando un: «Lo ha messo tra labbra e… l’altro l’ha mangiato?», suona incerto e confuso, come se si stesse chiedendo il motivo della sua agitazione o del ‘eccitazione’ scolastica.  
“Ovvio”, si dice Koga seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti di Adonis, sentendosi oltremodo nervoso nel vedere parte del pocky sparire all’interno della bocca di Adonis, “Non è bravo a parole…”  
Osserva le labbra di Otogari strette sul bastoncino ben oltre la metà e non sono per niente rilassate, segno evidente della sua confusione.  
Deglutisce, e prima che l’altro possa provare a mangiare il pocky dopo quella pessima spiegazione - che, ovviamente, non serve visto che Oogami sa benissimo cosa fare -, Koga si sporge afferrando con la bocca l’altra estremità. Sente il respiro del suo compagno contro la pelle, il suo calore e quel profumo che riconoscerebbe anche bendato.  
“Cosa cazzo sto facendo?!”, si insulta mentalmente, ma quando Adonis chiude gli occhi - lo ha visto fare da Narukami dopo tutto -, gli viene spontaneo ridurre le distanze.  
Divora quel maledetto bastoncino così velocemente da scontrarsi subito con la bocca di Otogari… e non sa che cosa fare. Non ha mai fatto quel gioco e, sicuramente, in quel momento per lui è tutto fuorché un gioco.  
È sul punto di allontanarsi, ma Adonis gli carezza entrambe le guance con le mani prima di dargli un bacio. Sono solo labbra contro labbra ma quello è un bacio - è quasi certo di aver sentito un leggero schiocco, ma ha anche il dubbio che sia frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Koga urla internamente e il rossore dalle orecchie inizia a spostarsi su tutto il viso.  
«E...», non riesce neanche a parlare ed è Otogari ad aprire la bocca per dargli una spiegazione.  
«È quello che ha fatto Kagehira, gli dice, la voce è incerta, forse si sta chiedendo se ha fatto o meno la cosa giusta, «E Narukami ha detto di farlo solo con le persone che ci piacciono», aggiunge, sperando che quello serva a chiarire tutto.  
Koga impiega più del previsto a collegare quelle affermazioni, e quando riesce ad afferrarne il senso quasi scoppia per il troppo calore. Boccheggia, con le orecchie in fiamme e le guance che pizzicano per l’improvviso afflusso di sangue… e il sorriso, piccolo e un poco divertito che vede spuntare sulle labbra di Adonis non lo aiuta di certo a calmarsi.  
Infatti, tutto quello che riesce a fare, di vagamente sensato, è sbottare un: «Allora fallo solo con me!», che lo fa sentire al tempo stesso imbarazzato e anche estremamente esaltato.


End file.
